Mein Bruder, Ran
by kleinae-foody
Summary: Ken lernt Aya-chan kennen und somit auch Ran... KenRan, slash, ooc


Das ist eines meiner ältesten Storys ... merkt man sicher...

ein bisschen verwirrend ist es auch... beim Lesen werdet ihr hoffentlich merken, was ich meine...

* * *

Mein Bruder, Ran 

Ken ging im Park spazieren, als er dieses entzückende Mädchen entdeckte. Sie hatte 2 geflochtene Zöpfe, die Haarfarbe war braun. Wie verzaubert war Ken von diesem Lächeln. Er hatte den Drang sie anzusprechen, traute sich jedoch nicht. Das Mädchen unterhielt sich mit 2 weiteren Mädchen. Er ging an ihr vorbei und lächelte ihr zu. Das Mädchen lächelte schüchtern zurück. Ken ging wieder ins Schulgebäude zu seinem Klassenzimmer. In den weiteren Stunden, hörte er gar nicht mehr zu. Er dachte nur an dieses bezaubernde Mädchen.

RIIIIING

Endlich es Klingelte, Schulschluss. Schnell packte Ken ein.

»Ey Ken, hast du heute schon was vor?«, fragte ihn Yohji, sein bester Freund.

Ken überlegte. Eigentlich wollte er heute nicht ausgehen.

»Ja, ich muss die Bude aufräumen«, schwindelte er. Ein bisschen Wahrheit steckte aber auch mit drin.

»Schade, na dann, ciao.« Und schon war Yohji in der nächsten Ecke verschwunden.

Als Ken gerade das Klassenzimmer verließ, lief das Mädchen von heut Mittag an ihm vorbei. Wieder begleiteten sie, diese 2 anderen Mädchen. Die 2 flüsterten dem Mädchen etwas zu und deuteten dann auf Ken. Rot angelaufen, blickte sie zu Ken. Dieser lächelte nur. Langsam ging das Mädchen auf ihn zu und blieb kurz vor ihm stehen.

»H...Hallo ich hab dich heute auf dem Schulhof bemerkt. Mein Name ist Aya Fujimiya«, sagte Aya.

»Hi... mein Name ist Ken Hidaka.«

Einladend hielt er ihr die Hand hin. Schüchtern erwiderte sie diese Geste.

»Hast du heute was vor?«, fragte er.

»Eigentlich...«, setzte sie an und schaute zu ihren 2 Freundinnen. Diese verabschiedeten sich mit einem Zwinkern und verschwanden.

»Nein, ich habe nichts vor.«

»Wenn du Lust hast, können wir uns nachher Treffen. Im Café oder so.«

»Sehr gerne!«

Sie verabredeten sich zum Eisessen gegen 16 Uhr.

Schnell lief Ken nach Hause, um sich fertig zu machen. Er hatte noch genau 1 Stunde.

»Bin wieder Zuhause«, flötete Aya fröhlich durchs Haus.

»Du bist so fröhlich? Heute Morgen warst du doch noch schlecht Gelaunt?« Verwundert schaute Ran, ihr Bruder sie an.

»Ich habe einen netten Jungen kennen gelernt und werde mich Nachher mit ihm zum Eisessen treffen«, berichtete Aya begeistert. Ran musste lächeln. Es war selten, dass sie so fröhlich war, daher gönnte er es ihr.

»Das freut mich, ehrlich. Du könntest ihn ja irgendwann einmal zu uns nach Hause einladen«, schlug Ran vor.

»Wenn ich darf, gerne!«

»Natürlich darfst du, ich will doch den Jungen kennen lernen, der meiner Schwester ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht zaubert.«

»Ich zieh mich um«, sagte Aya noch und verschwand in ihr Zimmer.

Nervös wartete Ken am Café auf Aya. Sie hatte schon 5 Minuten Verspätung. Aber er nahm es ihr nicht übel, Hauptsache sie würde noch kommen. Kaum 1 Minute später, kam sie auch schon um die Ecke gelaufen.

»Entschuldigung, dass es so lange gedauert hat«, entschuldigte sie sich.

»Ach egal, jetzt bist du ja da.«

Gemeinsam betraten sie das Café und setzten sich an einem Platz am Fenster.

Ken nahm die Bestellkarte in die Hand und stöberte, was es so gab.

Aya machte es ihm gleich.

»Weißt du schon, was du nehmen wirst?«, fragte er.

»Ja, einen Erdbeereisbecher und du?«

»Hm... ich werde den Früchtebecher nehmen.«

Kurz später kam die Bedienung und sie Bestellten.

»Mein Bruder möchte dich auch gerne kennen lernen. Er hat angeboten, dass du mal zu Besuch kommen sollst«, sagte Aya.

»Du hast einen Bruder? Wie heißt er denn?«

»Er heißt Ran. Was hältst du nun von der Einladung?«

»Ich würde gerne mal deine Familie kennen lernen«, antwortete Ken.

»Schön, komm doch am Besten nachher einfach mit.«

Bevor Ken etwas erwidern konnte, kam auch schon ihre Bestellung.

Während dem Essen, lernten sie sich etwas besser kennen.

»Das Eis hat hervorragend geschmeckt«, lobte Aya.

»Ganz meiner Meinung!«

»Wenn du willst, können wir jetzt zu mir gehen?«

»Äh, von mir aus.«

Ken bezahlte schnell und dann gingen sie zu Aya nach Hause.

»So, bitte hereinkommen«, bat Aya mit einer einladenden Geste.

Langsam betrat Ken das Haus.

»Nicht so zaghaft, mein Bruder beist nicht«, lachte Aya.

In diesem Moment, kam Ran aus seinem Zimmer.

Er staunte nicht schlecht, als er Ken erblickte.

/Wow, der sieht ja zum Anbeißen süß aus/

»Hi, mein Name ist Ran Fujimiya. Ich bin Ayas Bruder«

»Hallo, ich bin Ken Hidaka. Nett dich kennen zu lernen.«

Zu dritt betraten sie das Wohnzimmer.

Sie machten es sich auf der Couch gemütlich und Ken erzählte Ran all das, was er Aya schon erzählt hatte. Auch Ran erzählte ein bisschen von sich. So erfuhr Ken, dass Ran 21 Jahre alt war, in einem Restaurante arbeiten ging und noch anderes.

Es war mittlerweile 23 Uhr geworden und die 3 amüsierten sich prächtig.

»Oh es ist schon 23 Uhr. Um diese Zeit, kann ich dich unmöglich nach Hause schicken«, stellte Ran fest.

»Ach das geht schon, den Weg finde ich auch im Dunkeln«, winkte Ken ab.

»Nein, mein Bruder hat vollkommen Recht! Du wirst bei uns übernachten. Keine Wiederrede. Sag am besten deinen Eltern bescheid, damit sie sich keine Sorgen machen«, sagte Aya.

»Ich will euch wirklich keine Umstände machen.« Ken war das wirklich unangenehm.

»Papperlapapp, du bleibst hier«, sprach Aya in einem Ton, der keinen Wiederspruch duldete.

»N...nagut.«

Ran hielt Ken schon einen Hörer hin.

»Sag deinen Eltern bescheid!«

»Nicht nötig, ich wohne alleine.«

Erstaunt blickte Ran ihn an.

»Das hast du ja gar nicht erzählt«, stellte Ran fest.

»M...muss ich vergessen haben.«

Ken wollte nicht weiter drauf eingehen.

Zu seinem Glück, stellte Ran keine weiteren Fragen.

»Am besten du schläft bei mir im Zimmer, ich kann hier auf der Couch schlafen«, schlug Ran vor.

»Also das geht nun wirklich nicht. Ich bin doch hier der Gast, also werde ich auch auf der Couch schlafen. Ich bereite euch eh schon genug Sorgen«, versuchte Ken aber Ran wollte unbedingt, dass Ken im Bett schläft.

»Dann teilen wir uns eben das Bett«, schlug Ran vor.

»Sonst stehen wir noch morgen hier«, fügte er hinzu.

»Ok.«

»Gute Nacht Aya«, sagte Ken und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Rot angelaufen, ging sie in ihr Zimmer.

»Äh, das war doch jetzt ok für dich, oder gehörst du zu den Brüdern, die meinen, dass ihre Schwester niemand anfassen darf?«, meinte Ken schüchtern. Er hatte nicht überlegt, was er tat und hoffte Ran nahm es ihm nicht übel.

»Ach geht schon«, meine Ran nur abwinkend..

/Das hast du davon, Ken/

Langsam folgte er Ran in sein Zimmer.

Im Zimmer stand nicht viel. Rechts stand ein größeres Bett, wo 2 Menschen locker reinpassten. Links stand ein großer Schrank daneben ein Regal mit Büchern. Unter anderem auch verschiedene Mangas. Einige davon, kannte Ken nicht einmal. Ein Schreibtisch, mit einem Computer drauf, stand unter dem Fenster. Es hangen keine Poster an den Wänden und auch sonst, befand sich keine Dekoration im Zimmer.

»Es reicht, ich halte mich eh nicht so oft hier auf«, sagte Ran.

»Stimmt«, war alles was Ken sagte. Er wollte Ran nicht noch wütender machen.

»Hör zu, ich bin nicht sauer auf dich oder so, es ist nur... ach egal«, versuchte Ran zu erklären, stoppte dann jedoch.

/Ich kann unmöglich sagen, dass ich schwul bin und auf ihn stehe/

»Da bin ich aber froh, ich dachte wirklich, du wärst sauer«, gab Ken zu.

»Du kannst an der Wand schlafen.«

»Ok, mir wäre es eh egal gewesen.«

Ran zog sich bis auf die Boxershorts aus und legte sich ins Bett.

Etwas zaghaft, tat Ken es ihm gleich.

/Nein Ran, du schaust ihn nicht an, das wirst du nicht, nein/

Trotz des inneren Kampfes schaute er zu Ken. Er musterte jeden Millimeter von Kens Körper.

/Da steht er, nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet. Oh fuck, ich hätte nicht gucken sollen. Das habe ich nun davon./

Ran zwang sich die Augen zu schließen. Seine Unterhose spannte.

/Nur der Anblick erregt mich. Das ist doch nicht normal. Wieso muss er auch so gut gebaut sein und wieso muss ich schwul sein/

Ran hoffte, dass Ken seine Beule nicht bemerkte.

Ken legte sich dicht an die Wand. Er wollte Ran keinen Platz wegnehmen.

Ken dachte nach. /Seit ich ihn vorhin das 1. mal gesehen habe, habe ich dieses komische kribbeln im Bauch. Was hat das nur zu bedeuten. Der Gedanke, dass er nur mit einer Boxershorts neben mir liegt, verstärkt das Kribbeln. Ich werde doch nicht etwa...? Ach quatsch. Er sieht zwar gut aus und... Gott, seit wann denke ich denn so über Jungs? Es interessiert mich doch sonst nicht, wie ein Junge aussieht. Zufall, ja genau. Nur ein Körpervergleich./

Während Ken versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen, kämpfte Ran mit seiner Beule.

/Ich kann machen was ich will, sie verschwindet einfach nicht. Das war eine scheiß Idee von mir, hätte ich ihn doch auf der Couch schlafen lassen, wenn er unbedingt wollte./

Beide lagen total verkrampft im Bett. Nur langsam beruhigte sich Ran.

/Ich kann es nicht ändern, er wird es schon nicht merken. Am Besten du gehst jetzt ins Bad und löst das Problem. Es ist doch Dunkel./

Langsam erhob sich Ran und ging ins Bad, um zu duschen.

/Wo will er denn hin/ Ken öffnete neugierig seine Augen, es war schon eine Weile dunkel, daher sah er recht gut. Er sah noch, wie Ran schnell aus dem Zimmer verschwand.

/Was hat er denn/

Besorgt stand Ken auf und schaute, wohin Ran verschwunden war. Als er hörte, wie die Dusche anging, beruhigte er sich. Er wollte gerade wieder ins Bett gehen, als er ein seufzen vernahm. /Was ist denn mit ihm los/ Er folgte den Geräuschen der Dusche, die ihn direkt ins Bad führen würden. Er war zwar schon lange hier, aber musste in der Zeit nicht einmal aufs Klo, daher wusste er bisher nicht, wo sich das Bandezimmer befand. Leise schlich er sich an die Tür ran, wo das Geräusch her kam. Erneut hörte er ein seufzen, was schon mehr wie ein Stöhnen klang. Ken machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen. Er wollte wissen, was mit Ran los war und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür. Er spähte ins Badezimmer und erkannte Ran unter der Dusche. Der gut gebaute Körper, lies ihn hart schlucken. Noch nie zuvor, hatte er ein so intensives Kribbeln in seiner Magengegend gespürt.

Ran lehnte sich an die Duschwand und Ken erkannte, dass dessen Hände sich eindeutig an seinem besten Stück befanden.

Ran keuchte wilder auf. Er legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und gab sich vollkommen der Lust hin. Er stellte sich vor, wie er all das mit Ken machen würde und wie der sich stöhnend unter ihm wand.

Ken konnte sich nicht von diesem Anblick losreisen. Erschrocken stellte er fest, dass sich in seiner Unterhose eine eindeutige Beule abzeichnete. Er schloss hastig wieder die Tür, verschwand im Zimmer und kroch unter die Decke, legte sich wieder an die Wand.

Ungefähr 5 Minuten später, hörte er, wie die Tür aufging. Ken kniff seine Augen zu. Sein Herz schlug wild in seiner Brust und noch immer, war er erregt. Ran legte sich neben ihn und drehte sich mit den Kopf in seine Richtung. Ken roch das Duschgel, nahm den Geruch von Vanille wahr, was ihn völlig verrückt machte. Ihm gingen die Bilder von eben durch den Kopf. Seine Erregung nahm zu. /Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße. Was ist nur mit mir los? Wieso erregt mich Rans Körper so? Bin ich doch schwul? Nein! Bitte nicht! Das sind sicher nur meine Hormone. Ich hatte lange keinen Sex mehr. Genau, daran liegt es bestimmt./ Ken versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

Ran fühlte sich besser. Seine Erregung war abgeklungen und es war angenehm kühl. Nur hielt dies nicht lange an. Schon nach kurze Zeit, wurde ihm unglaublich heiß. Er konnte sich nicht erklären wieso. /Ich habe doch nur kurz an Ken gedacht./ Ergeben schob Ran seine Decke von sich, schmiss sie auf den Boden und legte sich auf den Rücken, verschränkte seine Arme hinter seinem Kopf. Ken schlug vorsichtig ein Auge auf und erstarrte. Ran lag fast nackt neben ihn. Seine Haut glänzte leicht im Schein des Mondes. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig. Die Brustwaren waren durch die kühle Luft, die sich im Zimmer befand, aufgerichtet. Ran schaute an die Decke. Seine Lippen lagen aufeinander. Ken betrachte die fein geschwungenen Lippen, verspürte das Verlangen, ihn genau auf diese zu küssen. Ken kniff seine Augen wieder zu, versuchte erneut sich zu beruhigen, was unmöglich war. Sein Körper stand alleine bei Rans Anblick in Flammen. Sein Atem ging schwerer und er hoffte, dass Ran bloß nichts mitbekam.

»Ken, bist du noch wach?«, fragte Ran zögerlich.

/Oh nein, hat er es doch bemerkt/

»J-ja«, antwortete Ken. Sein Herz raste.

»Oh- na dann, ich wollte dir nur eine gute Nacht wünschen«, flüsterte Ran und drehte seinen Kopf zu Ken. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Ken konnte ihn nur anstarren und andersrum.

Er starrte wieder auf Rans Lippen. Sein Verlangen nach Ran wurde stärker.

Ran ging es nicht anders. Er musste sich sehr zusammenreisen, Ken nicht auf diese wundervollen, weich wirkenden Lippen zu küssen.

/Ob seine Lippen so weich sind, wie sie aussehen/ Bei Ran schienen mit einmal alle Sicherungen durchgebrannt zu sein. Sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht mehr. /Ich muss diese Lippen kosten, egal was er von mir denkt/ Entschlossen beugte er sich ein wenig vor, bis sich ihre Lippen fast berührten.

/Was hat er denn vor? Er will mich doch nicht.../ Ken konnte sich nicht erklären, wieso er sich genau dies sehnsüchtig wünschte.

Ran schloss seine Augen und küsste Ken zärtlich.

/Mh... so weich/

Geschockt starrte Ken ihn an, spürte dessen Lippen auf seinen und er glaubte, zu verglühen. Sein verstand setzte aus, er schloss seine Augen und erwiderte den Kuss schüchtern.

Ran war verwundert, er hätte nie gedacht, dass Ken seinen Kuss erwidern würde. Er hatte eher damit gerechnet, dass er gleich auf dem Boden liegen würde. Er entschied, nicht weiter nachzudenken.

/Mich hat noch niemand so zärtlich, so gefühlvoll geküsst. Ich glaube, ich bin doch schwul.../ Plötzlich störte es Ken nicht mehr.

Ihr Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher. Ran beugte sich nun ganz über Ken. Seine Hände fuhren über dessen weiches Haar, hinab zum Nacken. Er strich über Kens muskulösen Oberkörper. Ken keuchte in den Kuss. Die Streicheleinheiten gefielen ihm sehr. Als er Rans Hand an seiner Unterhose spürte, stoppte er diese Er stoppte den Kuss und sah Ran entschuldigend an.

»I...ich will noch nicht... also sex«, flüsterte er und lief dunkelrot an, was man zum Glück kaum erkannte. Auch wenn er schon mit Mädchen geschlafen hat, war das hier für ihn vollkommen neu. Er hatte angst.

Ran sah ihn liebevoll an.

»Ist schon gut, ich will dich zu nichts zwingen. Aber wenn du nichts dagegen hast, verwöhne ich dich ein bisschen. Ich sehe doch, wie erregt du bist«, erwiderte Ran und gab ihn einen kleinen Kuss.

»G...gerne«

Ken schloss wieder seine Augen und entspannte sich. Er spürte wieder Rans Hände, die langsam seine Unterhose runter zogen. Ran küsste ihn erneut, während er Kens steifes Glied massierte. Ken stöhnte, vergrub seine Hände in Rans Haar. Sein Becken zuckte unkontrolliert nach vorn, stieß in die Hand. Mit der anderen Hand hielt Ran Kens Becken fest. Er küsste Kens Hals, seine Brust, wobei sich die Brustwarzen aufrichteten. Kurz bearbeitete er die Brustwarzen, bis sie hart wurden. Er küsste sich zu Kens Becken, liebkoste jeden Millimeter seiner Haut. Langsam beugte er sich weiter runter, hauchte kleine Küsse über die gesamte Länge von Kens Erregung. Ken stöhnte unkontrolliert. Ran nahm nun Kens Penis in seinem Mund auf, saugte, leckte, knabberte leicht. Ken glaubte, im nächsten Moment zu verbrennen. Er stöhnte ein letztes Mal kehlig auf und ergoss sich in Rans Mund, der alles schluckte. Ran löste sich von Ken. Er leckte über seine Lippen und musterte Ken, der ihn keuchend aus verklärten Augen anschaute. Ran legte sich wieder neben Ken.

»Ich hoffe, es hat dir gefallen«, flüsterte er in Kens Ohr. Dieser erschauderte.

»J...ja, sehr« Ken würde sich am liebsten an Ran kuscheln, traute sich jedoch nicht.

Ran war noch immer sehr erregt. Kens Stöhnen hatte ihn alles andere als Kalt gelassen. Er wollte Ken nicht verschrecken und erhob sich wieder aus dem Bett.

»Wo willst du hin?«, fragte Ken und bemerkte nun Rans Beule in dessen Hose.

»Ich geh nur kurz ins Bad, bin gleich wieder da«, sagte Ran hastig und wollte aus der Tür verschwinden, doch hielt ihn Ken fest. Er zog Ran wieder aufs Bett und schmiegte sich von hinten an Ran.

»Bitte Ken, lass mich ins Bad gehen...«, flehte Ran schon fast weinerlich. Sein Glied war schon schmerzhaft erregt.

Ken küsste Rans Nacken, zog ihn ganz aus Bett und setzte sich dann auf sein Becken.

»Was...?«

»Ich mach das schon!«

Ken Zog Rans Unterhose aus und staunte, als er das steil aufgerichtete Glied erblickte. Er schluckte.

»Ken, du musst das nicht..ah«

Ken hatte sich schon runter gebeugt und umschloss Rans Spitze mit seinen Lippen. Er hatte das noch nie zuvor gemacht und wusste daher nicht so recht, wie er es anstellen sollte. Er dachte daran, wie er verrückt wurde, als Ran ihn mit dem Mund liebkoste und probierte einiges aus. Ran keuchte ununterbrochen, stöhnte. Ken wurde mutiger, nahm Ran tiefer auf. Als Rans Becken zuckte, erschrak er, hielt sein Becken fest.

»Ken... hör a... auf... ich komme ahhhhhhhhh«, warnte Ran, doch Ken wollte ihn schmecken. Er war von der Menge überrascht, schluckte hastig, um nicht zu ersticken.

/Ich könnte mich glatt an diesen Geschmack gewöhnen..., dachte er grinsend. Er legte sich zu Ran, kuschelte sich vorsichtig an ihn. Ran legte einen Arm um Ken und zog dessen Decke über sie.

»Ken, dass ... hättest du nicht tun brauchen...«, sagte Ran.

»Schon gut, ich wollte!« Ken kuschelte sich enger an Ran.

»Schlaf schön«, hauchte Ran und küsste seine Stirn.

»Du auch«

Ken schlief so gut, wie lange nicht mehr.


End file.
